Rebel Seed
by Rainbow Colored Blood
Summary: The seed of a rebellion has already been planted, now all that's needed is a leader. In a distant universe the trolls have all been defeated by Jack Noir and are forced to undergo his tyrannical rule inside of a deadly planet. But after all they have been through can they really lead a victorious rebellion against Jack? AU Also I don't own the cover image. C:
1. Prologue

I don't own Homestuck or any of it's characters.

* * *

Prologue

v^v^v^v^v^v

A bleak and ruinous world stood at s standstill. It did turn on an axis, nor did it turn at all. The planet itself  
was covered in a thick, foggy haze of gas. Large volcanoes scattered among the planet would spew out green lava all over the planet's  
surface, and release more gas into the air.  
The gas made breathing an impossible task. One could die from merely taking small, quick breaths. Their bodies would  
be eaten away without haste. The inhabitants were burrowed deep underground. The inside of the planet had been hollowed out  
like a pumpkin, leaving a maze-like structure filled  
with houses, stores, government buildings, life support structures, the castle, and more. Life underground was not particularly  
unpleasant, nor was it at all pleasant. As long as you followed the unfair laws then your life would be as normal as it gets while  
living underground.

The king could not be described as a noble, wise king like one would expect. He was simply a power hungry, tyrannical monster wearing  
a crown. Many rebels had tried to knock him off his golden throne, fighting for what everyone wanted. However their efforts were for  
naught. The power the king had derived from the planet was far too great. Long ago a particular group of heroes had almost destroyed him,  
but they unfortunately were defeated and were forced under his rule as well.

This planet, before all of the desecration and destruction, was once a Green Sun. And it's ruler was once a petty agent known as Agent  
Noir. But those titles have been forgotten. Now the planet is called Detstro, and the ruler is known as King Noir.

* * *

Guess I should explain some things here. First of all this story is set in an alternate timeline in which Jack hollowed out the green sun, made it a planet, and filled it with Prospitians, Dersites, and the Trolls. He declares himself King and *BLUH BLUH BLAH SPOILER BLUH*.

Second of all all of the trolls will be in different situations. These situations pertaining to their traits in some sort of way.

Third of all, I think this will be my little corner for explaining stuff.


	2. Meet The Mutant Blooded Servant

Chapter 1

Meet The Mutant Blooded Servant

v^v^v^v^v^v

Resweeping his way down the spotless hallway, a lone figure moved about slowly, too busy in his thoughts to  
actually put any effort into his sweeping. His tattered clothing was covered in dirt and was absolutely repulsive, and he wore  
what wasbarely an apron. He had nubby little horns and an unhappy frown on his face. The figure's name was Karkat Vantas,  
and by looking at his clothes it was easy to tell what kind of servant he was. He was one of the lowest. The kind that would  
sometimes be called upon to the kings royal foot stand or clean up after parties.

Karkat's sharp tongue had been nulled after three years of this. His overly outspoken opinions, that far too often  
included curses of every sort, brought about punishment. And after the first fourteen punishments Karkat had learned to  
swallow his words. That was one of the things Jack Noir didn't tolerate: Opinions. There was even a law against it, because  
according to Jack opinions led to annoying rebellions.

Karkat never wanted this horrible job. The only reason he took it was to protect one of his best friends. She went against Jack,  
stating that the execution that was to take place that day was unfair and unjust. Of course Jack didn't like that. If it weren't  
for the mutant blood's interference then she would have been executed as well. Jack surprisingly made a generous deal with him,  
He would work as a servant for Jack while his friend got to live. As Karkat began towards the horse stables outside, he briefly recalled  
that it was his 16th birthday. He imagined his friends and wondered where they could be. He had never really been outside the castle.  
Jack forbid it for fear of Karkat's betrayal.

Karkat pushed the thoughts of his friends away as he headed into the stables to clean up horse feces on his birthday.


	3. Avoid The Happy Huntress

Chapter 2

Avoid The Happy Huntress

Karkat stepped out of the horse stables, gulping the fresh air fervently. The disgusting smell had  
overridden his sense of smell and almost brought tears to his eyes. The tears were not because of the smell. They were  
because of what he was reduced to doing to avoid punishment. He'd honestly done even more degrading tasks,  
yet each task he did was still menial and humiliating. His ancestor would be disappointed in the position he was in now. As  
Karkat began walking away from the now clean stables he heard the approaching neigh of a horse. He ducked away behind the  
barrels that sat near the stables.

It was Nepeta, arriving from another hunt no doubt. Monsters had lived inside Detstro core before Jack arrived,  
and was Nepeta's job to hunt and kill them since Jack was too busy(or lazy) to do it himself. She led a band of  
huntsmen whom were less skilled than her, and was successful in every hunt. She was one of Karkat's friends, yet  
he avoided her like the plague, afraid of what she would say regarding his situation. She didn't even have any knoweledge of  
him working there, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Karkat watched her lead her horse inside the stables before heading back inside the castle. He didn't need  
to associate with her. It was totally unnecessary. Besides...

...he was still afraid of her judgment.


	4. Be The Disturbed And Sedated Killer

Chapter 3

Be The Deeply Disturbed And Sedated Killer

His eyes opened slowly as they do every morning, reluctant to see the white walls he dreamed  
he had abandoned. His face was void of the makeup that he was used to plastering to his face. He felt naked  
without it. The door to his padded cell opened, and in came a nurse whose anxiety rolled off of her in waves.

"G-gamzee Makara?" she asked. The only response she got was his blank stare and occasional eye-blink.

"It's, um well, time for your m-medication." she held her clipboard close to her chest and pulled a syringe from  
her dress pocket. She stumbled toward him, her hesitance was quite noticeable, but Gamzee couldn't quite blame  
her. He had gained a bit of a reputation here at this hospital. She couldn't not feel fear being that she was his twenty third  
nurse. She moved towards IV next to his bed, and stuck the needle through the bag's slot, inserting more sedative into  
his bloodstream. He almost giggled at the sight of her trembling. She quickly scampered towards the door and almost  
slammed it shut when she finished.

Gamzee disliked and yet loved the sedatives they gave him. The sedatives were annoying because  
sometimes they made him forget things, but they also numbed his sadness and pain, and kept him dreaming  
for much longer than he usually slept. He loved to dream. His dreams were a most beautiful escape for the  
reality he faced. He had heard the whispers of the nurses and doctors. His trial was coming up soon. And he  
was inevitably going to be executed for his murderous actions. And pleading insanity or innocent was not an option.

He could only hope his motherfuckin' moirail and his old rappin' buddy were in a better situation than he was.


	5. Be The Heavvy Drinking Seadwweller

Chapter 5

Be The Heavy Drinking Seadweller

Violet eyes violently broke open, as the seadweller began rose from his fancy couch. He fell off  
the couch and lifted himself off the floor, vision hazy as he tried to adjust his eyes to everything without his glasses.  
Reaching his hands around on the coffee table for his glasses, he soon found them...by the sound of the lenses cracking  
under his foot.

"Coddamnit! Fuckin lucky I havve a spare." he cursed, and slowly tried to feel his way to his bedroom with  
one hand, the other holding his aching head.

His intense headache was a clear sign that he was slowly sobering up. Which was something he  
wanted to avoid for the time being. Making his way into the bedroom he tripped and crawled over to the  
nightstand sitting next to his bed. He reached and moved his hand around until his hand hit a pair of glasses.  
Putting them on, the world came back into focus as much as it could.

Eridan Ampora was a wealthy drunk, who was hardly ever sober. He had began this drinking after a horrible  
realization on his behalf, which was after a cold and cruel rejection. Sollux didn't want him. He made that crystal  
clear on Eridan's 16th wriggling day. How cruel. Eridan never really could accept it though. So he would waste  
away by drinking his away his worries. It made him forget the things that would break him to pieces if he did  
remember. And there would be no one to pick up those pieces but himself.

But let's not forget Feferi. Let it be known that she let him down like a diseased cuddlefish that  
wanted to eat and hump her think-pan. 'No mercy for for that douchebag' is probably what she thought.  
He offered her a place to stay, food to eat, and everything else she could want and need, and all she would  
need to do in return was keep him some company as a friend. But nooooooooooo, she refuses his offer and  
instead becomes a dancer. For Jack of all people!

He tilted his head back as the acidic liquid burned a path down his throat. If he drank he wouldn't think,  
and if he didn't think he wouldn't remember. Eridan had looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was  
damn early to be remembering. His tense shoulders relaxed a little as the alcohol started to take affect,  
his mind was slowly being swept away as he fell back onto the couch to drink the day away.

Forevver alone it seems...


End file.
